


Another Meta

by sourwolf2031



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolf2031/pseuds/sourwolf2031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is another meta that has taken it upon herself to be a vigilante and she is on both the Flash and the Arrow's teams radar. A women with black hair, beautiful green eyes, and a doctorates in forensic anthropology has seemed to have caught the eye of Barry Allen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Meta

 

 

Dear whoever gives a crap,

 

 

 

                          Here I am again in central city. Last time I was here, the parcelite accelerator explosion happened and I was electrocuted. It was really weird, because I didn’t remember a thing. I woke up two days later, and the doctors say I am fine. Well they were wrong. Some crazy shit has been happening to me. I can control electricity. How fucking crazy is that? Not only can I control electricity, I can create these blue force fields. I accidently demolished a wall. If I concentrate hard enough, I can manipulate the shape of my force field to basically any weapon I want. Not that I needed to anyway because I have weapon proficiency which means I dominate any and every weapon including my body. WOW, did that sound dirty. Sometimes when I am not paying attention or if I am asleep I can make thing float in midair.  I’m serious I woke up floating five feet above my bed. For about a year I trained with Batman and Green Lantern. That’s right I know Batman. This also means I am an awesome ninja, vigilante fighter. Don’t tell them I told you but Batman is Bruce Wayne and Green Lantern is Hal Jordan. I am serious if you tell them I will kill you. Hal and Bruce are great teachers but they don’t understand. By the way, my vigilante name is Echo. When I heard about the Flash, I thought I could come and help clean up the city. I mean Gotham is great, but I got to spread my wings. Not literally though. I don’t have wings, this isn’t Jupiter Ascending. I hated that movie. But that’s beside the point. I think it is time to finally face the music. It’s time to see my brother. The one I haven’t seen since I was 12 years old. I’m 23 by the way.

 

 

 

For those who don’t know me my name is,

 

Genevieve Thawne,

 

but most people call me,

 

VeVe Queen

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please i really would love to know anything you have to say on the story so far.


End file.
